


Dirty Dog

by TheTofuEatingCat



Series: Karma's a Bitch, literally [10]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Again, F/M, Fluff, Karma gets into trouble, Tooth Rotting Fluff, WHO IS READY FOR FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTofuEatingCat/pseuds/TheTofuEatingCat
Summary: Will Karma ever stop getting into trouble?





	Dirty Dog

**Author's Note:**

> read  
> other  
> stuff  
> first

“Connor? Have you seen Karma?” You popped your head into the living room of your small house where the male was sitting reading a novel. 

“No, she’s outside right?” 

“Yeah, but she usually comes in and out of the doggy door to find me. She hasn’t done that ever since I started sorting out your clothes.” 

“Would you like me to check?” 

“That’d be awesome!” You folded a shirt and put it into the closet, repeating the process with another when Connor came into the bedroom with a concerned look.

“Karma wasn’t outside.” You groaned, slapping the shirt on the shelf and striding outside to look. 

“You have  _ got _ to be kidding me.” You groaned as you examined the fenceline, where you could clearly see a dirty pawprint on the picket fence. She had jumped over.

“She  _ jumped _ the fence.” You threw your hands in the air, exasperated beyond belief. 

“She could not have gotten too far,” Connor reassured you. 

“Well, I hope so!” You exited your yard and glanced around for clues to where your supposedly loyal companion had wandered off to.

“There are faint paw prints here.” Connor pointed out on the sidewalk and a smile broke out across your face.

“What did I do to deserve you?” You teased.

“I assure you that you are perfectly deserving of me. It is I who should be asking that question.” 

“That’s a blatant lie if I’ve ever heard one.” 

“But what have I done to be by your side?” 

“By being yourself, Connor. By doing what you love, by simply being you. I really couldn’t ask for a better partner.”

“Other than Karma,” Connor said amusedly, you snorted and let laughter roil up in your gut.

“ _ Romantic partner. _ I’m not dating my dog.”

“Oh.” Was all the android said as you placed a kiss on his jaw. 

“You’re too funny sometimes,” You paused and looked both ways before crossing the road, ensuring it was clear. “But that’s why I love you.”

Connor and you continued searching the neighborhood for your pesky German Shepherd. The worry that continued to gnaw at your gut only grew with each passing minute of not finding the pooch.

“Your stress levels are high, Sergeant.” You felt his cooler hand grip yours reassuringly.

“I promise we will find her.” you gripped his hand back, relief flooding your veins at the comforting feeling.

“Thank you.” 

A bark sounded in the distance.

“That sounded like Karma!” You shouted, nearly dragging the poor android behind you. The barking grew louder as you neared a house with a sprinkler running. 

“Karma!” You turned the corner and saw a German Shepherd playing with the sprinkler. Wait, not a German Shepherd, but two. You continued forward, now confused at the sight. 

“Karma?” You yelled, one of the dogs stopped while the second continued to play. Your dog came running up while barking up a storm, happy to see you, and very very muddy.

“Gah! Karma!” You turned away from the canine as she tried to jump up to greet you.

“Down!” Karma compiled as you examined your mud-ravaged shirt. 

“It would seem that she had made a friend,” Connor spoke as the second German Shepherd came lolling over, the two dogs exchanging small yips before playing. The barking alerted the owner of the other dog, prompting him to come over.

“Are you her owner?” The man asked and you nodded.

“I found Chase playing with her a minute ago, so I went to get a leash. At first, I thought he was just being extra noisy for the past fifteen minutes, but I guess not!” The man laughed. 

“Well, it’s good that she didn’t go too far.” You reasoned and the other dog owner nodded.

“I’m glad you were able to find her. But, you might need to give her a bath.” You let out a loud laugh while Connor commented.

“Might is an understatement.” 

“C’mon girl, let's get you home.” You whistled, prompting the pooch to follow you and Connor. 

When you arrived home, you made your way to the bathroom where you started up a bath for the dirty dog. You ran the water in your palm to test the warmth. Over the sound of the tub filling up with water, you could hear Connor struggling with Karma.

“She says you have to have a bath!” A crash came with a bark.

“Karma, I insist!” You let out a sigh. This was bound to be fun. Turning towards a cabinet you pulled out dog-safe soap and drizzled a bit of it into the tub. Then with a hand, you sudsed up the water, the bubbles foaming up by the spout where the water cascaded down into the tub. More sounds of struggling came from behind you. 

“Is the bath ready?” Connor asked the question with a strained voice and you turned to see him with Karma in his grasp with her struggling and whining. You let out an amused snort.

“Yeah.” Connor quickly came into the bathroom and lowered the dog into the tub. Karma yelped and tried to jump out, splashing you and the android beside you. 

“Karma! Stay.” You spoke the command sternly and the German Shepherd barked in resistance.

“Connor, can you distract her?” 

“Yes.” Said android moved to keep the dog’s eyes on him while you poured water over the pelt of Karma, washing off the superficial mud. She whined nervously as you started to scrub out the dirt, and Connor cooed words of encouragement to her.

“You are doing very good Karma.” His words drew a smile onto your face, good god, this man was too good for you.

“Good dog. Good Karma.” He whispered to her as she tried to lick at his face. You poured water over Karma to rinse the suds from her fur as a result, she shook her pelt splashing you with water.

“Ah- Karma!” You screamed, slightly scandalized at the sudden soaking. The dog merely turned to you, her tail wagging happily from being rid of the water. You sighed as you took a washcloth and wiped away some dirt on her face. 

“Is she clean enough?” Connor inquired and you nodded, allowing Karma to hop out of the tub, only to shake for a second time. 

“Towel.” You spoke curtly, and the android handed you the cloth to dry off the wet dog. You rubbed the towel over her, the once wet fur now fluffing up at the drying. 

“Clean doggo.” You cooed to the pup who licked at your face in thanks. 

“Alright, git-” You urged Karma out of the bathroom in order to clean up. The bathroom’s tub was a mess, and Connor’s shirt was muddied from wrestling the dog. 

“Why don’t you get a change of clothes, hun.” You suggested to the android, who nodded.

“I think that would be preferred,” Connor said amusedly as he left the room to change. Using the towel you had in hand, you soaked up any of the water that had been splashed around while you awaited for the tub to drain. Then you wiped down the tub, riding the white porcelain of the offending mud. 

Afterwards, you wandered to your bedroom to change out of your own soaked clothing. You tugged your soiled shorts down your legs.

“Sergeant, where are your cleaning supplies?” You let out a hum as you picked up your new sports shorts and stepped into them.

“Should be in the laundry room above the dryer.” You pulled your shirt over your head, leaving you in your bra and shorts.

“Thank you.” He paused, looking you up and down.

“What?” You questioned.

“I was just thinking about how lucky I am to be with you.” You snorted in amusement and chucked the shirt at him as he laughed.

“Whatever you big sap.” You teased as you pulled on a camisole. 

“I am only telling the truth.” A scoff left your lips as you strode over to Connor and pressed a kiss to his lips. 

“ _ I _ should be the one saying how lucky I am.” You teased as you took the ball of dirty clothing and moved to the laundry room to start a load in the washer while Connor took a washcloth and floor cleaner to clean up a few muddy paw prints in the entryway. Connor cleaned away while you flitted about the kitchen making a meal for yourself. 

Finally, you were able to take a seat next to Connor on the couch. The TV droned on as Karma snored away on her doggy bed in the corner. 

“Quite a day huh?” You mused to the android beside you. 

“Yes. Yes, indeed.” Polishing up the last few bites of your meal, you placed your utensils down on the coffee table and snuggled up to the android beside you. 

“You know I love you?” You queried.

“Yes, as do I to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the major delay! Work's been busy and I'm just generally lazy :p
> 
> GIVE ME PROMPTSSSSSS


End file.
